Guusagi
Guusagi (also known as Guu) is a very hyper, childish young adult on the tallish side at 1m72, currently living in the land of the Baguettes and Eiffel Towers, where she lives with Rod, a hot Brazilian guy who is her husband (who wrote that I live with him?). She mostly draws herself and kawaii animu girls, but can occasionally draw a tsundere guy and has glasses and rabbit ears fetish. She usually greets a person by drawing rabbit ears on their art, and also enjoys adding blushes to drawings she likes, and getting more hyper with her friends. Guusagi also often questions why doodletoo users are so attractive irl, because it's true and she has seen selfies of them irl and they've always been attractive wtf. Personality Although she appears to be hyper, loud, extroverted, a player and childish, Guusagi is actually very shy in person. It is very hard for her to open up to others in real life and therefore uses doodletoo as a means to fool around and let out the stress of being an introvert. It's easy to assume she doesn't care much or that she doesn't get phased by anything but she actually really takes things to heart, is easily embarrassed and tends to be a pushover. Guusagi also enjoys making out with her friends because that's what real friends do, though she believes in commitment like a religion and if she would be in a relationship, her loyalty would be unmatched. Thus, Guu is a very jealous type of person and is easily jealous even if she seems to be casual about it. This girl hardly gets angry, and if she does, it's foking terrifying don't go near her. Skill Guusagi has gotten better over the years of not being active on doodletoo, but still can't draw hands for shit. Guusagi draws herself looking absolutely fabulous and beautiful at all times. She can finally draw guys decently, but just the face and hair so far... she hates men lmao She also likes to sing a lot but is too shy to share it... Interests Despite only drawing anime girls and chibis, she actually doesn't watch much anime at all. Guusagi used to love yaoi like a religion, but has since calmed down. She wishes she could draw the perfect bishie so she can make him have the hottest makeout sessions on the planet. She is also quite the weeaboo and loves to listen to japanese songs and talk like a kawaii school girl. Guusagi also loves writing, and is quite good at it, since she is the one who wrote everything on this page. She used to write fanfiction in the past but those are long gone since Quizilla shut down and she is lazy to write more. Relationships She is currently married to every doodletoo user that draws with her for more than 5 seconds, in particular Delphy, Pillow and M___S, who she affectionately calls mspaint, but also some random guy called Rod that is her number one bitch (he doesn't know that though) She also admires all of her DT friends like Mika-chan, Donut-chan, Linkk, and Lee. Anyone who draws cute anime shit will be her friend or lover automatically. She also used to have a crush on someone on the website but it's too cringy at this point.Category:Users